Fan Service, Of A Sort
by pessimistic-optimists
Summary: After a confession from Sam, Dean is inspired to organize a strange day out. The Winchesters end up at a convention, LARPing... as themselves. You could call it fan service, of a sort. (Wincest.)
1. Chapter 1

At first, they were fine.

Fine with, well, letting people assume that they were partners, which they were.

They were also fine with people assuming that they were just really, very strange brothers.

Which they were.

It was, though, always one or the other.

I they were on a case and someone found out they were fucking, or involved or what the hell ever, Sam would usually play up the 'we-use-brothers-as-a-cover-because-of-reasons' card and every one would be happy.

Or it could go the other way, where , when someone ever got squick about them just being two dudes and they needed to please them for information, Dean would flash the 'we're-brothers' card and, again, everyone would be happy.

But it _always was_ one or the other.

They never really talked about the fact that they hid it. Because, well… because they didn't, not really at least. That let people believe what they wanted to believe.

At the end of a case involving the sweetest girl (and sweet was a word Dean thought he would never use) that ended with her shouting, "DON'T BE A STRANGER, DEAN," and waving out of a fast retreating car window, Sam worried his bottom lip between his teeth and turned his head slightly toward Dean.

"Do you ever feel… I dunno, bad?" Sam didn't speak a lot of the question he meant, but Dean heard it.

_Do you ever feel bad they they'll never really know you? Know all about you?_

"Not really, I mean… it's kinda our job, you know?" Dean shrugged, stepping back and leaning against the impala.

Sam leant back right next to him. "Yeah, but still…" He momentarily tried to find a word before Dean jumped back in.

"Sammy, they're not meant to know us. We're just meant to be remembered as those two guys. We're they guys they might like to know, but not the ones they should… so we hunt things… because we can take it… because we're not heroes… we're silent guardians, watchful protectors…"

Sam cuts in by punching Dean on the shoulder, "That's Batman, jackass!"

"Yeah, well, that hurt, bitch." Dean rubbed at his shoulder scowling and nudging Sam in the ribs with his elbow.

"You _jerk_!" Sam pushed playfully at Dean's shoulder, shoving him back until they were wrestling against the Implala, Sam pinning Dean down and leaning in to plant a big, wet kiss on his cheek. By the time they had both finally stopped giggling, Sam was leaning against Dean, his bangs playing with Dean's forehead. Dean could feel breath on his cheek when he spoke.

"…I just want someone to know… about us, for once? I want someone to know and not freak out… I don't really know what I'm saying, sorry."

Breaking his eyes away from the hazel mess of Sam's eyes, Dean reached forward and spun Sam around, scooping him to his side with a hand around Sam's waist

"Don't worry _Samantha, _I'll find a way to let everyone know you're my wife!"

Dean proudly puffed his chest before Sam's eyes darkened slightly and he reached behind Dean, pinching his ass, which got him a squeak.

"Everyone knows _you're _the wife, Deanna." He chuckled, circling the hood to the passenger's seat.

"Am not!"

"Dude, you freaking squeaked because of an ass pinch, what more can I say?"

"Oh, come _on, _it's not like I just _expect_ to get my ass pinched by you all the time."

"Well, you _want _to."

Lowering himself into the driver's seat, Dean couldn't say no to that.

…..

Dean woke up pressed warm against Sam's side.

He opened his eyes, but everything was a bit hazy, so he just closed them again, shuffling up slightly to fit his brother's arm around his shoulder more comfortably. He had thought, actually, about what Sam had said the day before.

It would be nice, wouldn't it? To be able to tell someone they were brothers and then not be given horrified look when caught gazing at each other like romance-novel characters.

Not like they ever did that, uh… yeah. Well, maybe they did. Okay, Dean had to admit, the whole love thing was hard to keep under lock and key, but that was what they tried to do.

On a tangent, Dean wondered why he was even fantasising about telling some mystery person about their secret love and have them be okay with it, I mean, it's not like anyone they were close with would be okay with their gay, incestuous love… then again, no one's really on board with the whole gay, incestuous love thi-

_Oh my god._

Dean almost pushed himself off the bed with the suddenness of the idea.

_Oh my god I am a genius._

He was about to start picking apart his plan when he felt Sam's already too-wide chest expand with a deep breath. When he exhaled it tickled the top of Dean's head.

Sam ducked his neck down to nudge at Dean's cheek with his nose and speak.

"Good morning." Sam pressed a kiss to Dean's hair.

"Good morning." Dean brushed his fingers over Sam's stomach and then snuggled closer to his side.

After a few moments of contented silence, Sam said, "Dude. You are _so_ the wife."

"Shut up, bitch. I just like to snuggle."

…..

When Sam went out to that Thai place they had passed on the way to their current hotel to get lunch, Dean snatched up the laptop and set it on the desk before opening it to a search engine.

SUPERNATURAL (103 000 000 results)

Not so clever. A lot of the results were just spooky curlicue decorations and Ouija boards and crap. Dean rattled off another word into the search box.

SUPERNATURAL BOOKS (59 000 000 results)

Again, not that clever at all. This time round, the results were mostly books about ghosts or the occult in general and Dean frustratedly mashed at the delete button when he couldn't recall Chuck's pen name.

_What was it, Edward… Edmund?_

SUPERNATURAL BOOKS CARVER EDLUND (1 000 500 results)

Now this, this looked more promising. Dean scrolled down for small moments before he found the site he needed.

**Supernatural FanServer:**

_**Conventions**____**Discussions**_

_**Characters**____**Meetups**_

For the next ten minutes, Dean searched through the site, which was surprisingly packed, and found the thing he needed. It was within the next week, it was close and it wasn't costly. He wrote down the details, satisfied with what he had found.

Sam may be the bitch to go to when it comes to research, but he can get the job done.

He also was relieved to see a user titled 'samsgirlbeck' lamenting the loss of her attendance.

"Dude you are _not _watching porn." Sam sighed exasperatedly at Dean as he closed the door behind him.

"You can't blame me. Leaving me with nothing but a laptop after seeing you in those jeans…" Dean ran his eyes up Sam's body, "Well."

Sam went full on blue steel and slowly lifted his shirt.

"Oh come _on_. That's just not fair."

"I'm changing, jerk."

"Bitch."

"Wait, you wanted Chow Mein, right?"

"Yes, gimme." Dean held out his arms.

"Stop with the grabby hands."

Dean snatched the container of food from Sam, reaching on a strain to pick up a fork.

Sam went into the shower, giving Dean the opportunity to swing back around to the laptop and close the browser, deleting the last hour of history at the same time.

Oh yeah. This was going to be good.

_(I've been feeling much better about everything lately, and my spirits are high enough to write! I really love est. relationship fics and I REALLY love the idea of the boys going to conventions because it'S just rEALLY COOL… so I figured I'd combine them and try it out? My main other story will be updated soon - Lizzy!)_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Okay_! Okay, fine, I'll tell you where we're going."

A grin split Sam's face and he shuffled forward in the passenger's seat slightly.

"Finally, you've been insufferable all day."

It was the day of the convention and Dean was, though he would _not _say out loud, maybe a bit nervous about wanting to make this good for Sam.

Dean opened his mouth and closed it again, considering something.

"Well… remember the other day; you said that you wanted someone to know about us, right?"

"Yeah…" Sam gestured in the air for Dean to continue.

Dean frowned slightly, thinking of a way to phrase what he was trying to say.

"I think I found a way." He turned toward Sam with the words.

"What?" Sam expression leaned more toward confused than it did surprised.

"I mean, that's all I'm telling you, for now, but-"

"You really did?" Sam wasn't looking at Dean, but nonetheless, the older brother could hear his mouth parting slightly, eyes down, as he went slack against the back of the passenger's seat.

"Course I did."

Sam deftly swung around, pulling Dean by the collar of his shirt, to lick into the seam of Dean's lips until colour rose high in his cheeks.

"I can't fucking believe you; too good to be fucking true." Sam spoke with an energetic, disbelieving awe.

More colour flooded Dean's cheeks at Sam's eyes trailing over him, and he tried to maintain some feeble semblance of manliness while sporting red cheeks and half a hard-on.

He cough-grunted and shifted in his seat, trying to relieve as much pressure as possible.

"Glad you, uh… like it?"

"Of course I like it." Sam's expression was open and honest and damn if that didn't do things to Dean.

When Dean didn't speak, Sam just continued, "After all, I have got the best wife in the country."

"Shut_ up, _bitch_._" Dean tried, and failed, to shake off his blush and reached for his seatbelt before putting the Impala into gear and pulling forward.

It took half the drive to the convention for Dean to realize he had kind of agreed about being the wife.

….

"Okay, so, uh… this is it."

Dean turned into a wide driveway, which tapered out into a car park that was almost full. The first thing that Sam noticed was that there were… other impalas. Not in as good condition as theirs, judging by what Dean had taught him about cars, but treated for.

On the front post of a _very _large two-story house, there was a brass plate reading **'RIGBY FUNCTIONS.'**

After they had parked Dean shifted nervously, "Tada!" His voice was a question, unsure, and Sam didn't really know why.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

"You… haven't really reacted, is all, I just-"

"_Dean,_ I'm just trying to a figure out what it is!"

Dean face cleared with obvious relief and he answered something like 'Aren't you supposed to be the brains of the operation?', but Sam was _utterly_ lost.

They made their way up the white front stairs of the house and Sam could hear that the building was buzzing with energy from the inside. Through the glass front doors, you could see the beginning of a wide staircase, people chatting animatedly clumped at the bottom, clutching bags and-

… and books. _Familiar _books.

"Dean. Dean, oh my god," Sam said, the realisation hitting him over the back of his head.

After a couple of moments of astonished silence, Dean started speaking in a voice that was a bit shaky, monotonous like he was nervous about anything going wrong.

"Welcome to Rigby function's third annual Supernatural convention, a celebration of Carver Edlund's 'Supernatural'. This one is known for being the most fan and slash pairing centric, 'cause it's made and visited by almost entirely all fans." Sam could tell that the whole mini speech had been rehearsed tirelessly, Dean's voice ringing flatly with inflections, and he grabbed Dean's hand, angling him easily inward to be able to lean forward slightly.

"You organized this for me?" Sam felt a bit embarrassed at being so openly mushy, reaching over to grab Dean's hand, but the 'no chick flick moments' rule had dissolved into oblivion too long ago for him to remember how to follow it. He was pretty sure they had around three a day.

Dean only proved to him how far they had come when it came to emotion as he shrugged and answered back, "You said you wanted it. It sounded… it sounded like something important, you know?"

Sam leaned into not so much a kiss, but more of an expression of something that couldn't really be expressed in any other way. It wasn't gentle, but definitely wasn't rough, it was firm and insistent, desperate to get the depth of a message across, even if Dean already knew.

When they both pulled away, they both just stood there for a beat, until Dean's face cracked with the beginning of a grin.

"Dean, what?"

"Look." Dean muttered it under his breath, like he was trying to keep anyone who wasn't Sam from knowing he was speaking. At the same time, he tilted his head imperceptibly toward the glass front doors of the building. Sam thought to himself, Dean was still his brother, still too-macho sometimes, but he was so much more… at ease.

With a skill learned from years of eavesdropping in hunts, Sam was able to check out the general direction undetected. He was met with the sight of many people from the clustered groups of fans not-so-subtly looking out at them, the majority acting adorably excited over their favourite… what was it that Dean had said? Pairing, that was it.

…

"-but like, you really didn't expect it because you were so caught up in what had just happened right?"

"Yeah, I KNOW!" Madison was childlike in her excitement, bouncing up and down slightly where she sat on the staircase. Her wiry hair followed the movement.

"And then Sam had that really small confrontation with John and he was like 'not everything.' And you could just _tell_ that that meant something to Dean and then BOOM they were just HIT BY A TRUCK. I mean, could Carver BE MORE CRUEL?" Jennifer held up her hands and clawed at the air as she spoke, increasingly comically distressed.

"Yo, Jenn, look." Casey nodded her head toward the front doors.

"What?"

"Be subtle, okay, but look outside."

"Case, what am I about to do?" Jennifer was leaning against the stair-railings, side-on to the door.

"Well, you might fuckin' miss it, but I'm _telling _you to look outside at two adorable Winchester larpers." Casey insisted, prompting Jennifer to finally turn to look outside.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I ever questioned you."

"I know, right? OH MY GOD THEY'RE A COUPLE COSPLAY."

"I think I'm going to cry." Madison piped up, animated as ever.

"Jenn, I said be fucking subtle!" Casey thwacked Jenn on the shoulder, but she couldn't hide the fondness in her voice. It wasn't very often that she got to see Jennifer.

"OH MY GOD THOUGH- shit." Jennifer whipped her head back around, discovering suddenly that her feet were the most interesting things in the room.

"I fucking_ TOLD YOU to be subtle_!"

"What happened?" Madison asked.

"They were being cute and then the shorter one fucking _waved at us_!" Casey spoke, voice heavy with second hand embarrassment for Jenn, who had her face in her hands.

She wasn't very good at being gracefully embarrassed. Not like the taller one of the two, probably larping as Sam, who was red to his ears with adorable bangs falling over his eyes. The whole lobby kind of directed a swoon at the men collectively.

Casey could hear background noise that was something like Jenn talking about how it wasn't just her who had been looking. She was right, a lot of the lobby had, anyway.

Casey jumped back into the conversation, though, only vaguely noticing when the newest editions to the con walked in.

Jenn was about a fifth of the way through explaining, in great detail, the significance of the car chapter before the crash, when they were interrupted by the shorter of the two aforementioned men. He leaned against the staircase pole, the taller one standing to the side and a bit behind him, and spoke.

"Excuse me, uh… what's- um, what's happening right now?" Casey _had_ to be right about the taller one being Sam, because this guy _had_ to be Dean with that permanent smirk stretched around his smile. He looked at ease, but you could tell he was a bit embarrassed, typical traits of someone who had never visited a fandom-specific con, or really any con, before.

"The activities haven't really started yet, so we're just milling… waiting for eleven to roll around." Madison answered, bouncing slightly with her words as usual.

"Thanks! Sorry, we're… kinda new to this, I guess," the taller one said.

"I'm Dean and this is Sam-." He confirmed Casey's suspicions with the introduction, staying impossibly in character.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." This guy's Sam was soft spoken at first meeting like described, but had this freaking aura which radiated sunshine and rainbows and… whatever. Casey didn't think herself as good at describing things at the best of times.

While Casey was finding it extremely hard to believe that they had never larped before, Jenn waved to them and gestured as she spoke.

"I'm Jennifer, but call me Jenn, this is Casey and this is Madison."

They each waved in turn, the short introduction running its course, before Sam spoke up.

"Could you tell us what's happening when it is eleven?"

"Case, you know?" Madison asked.

Casey didn't know why she had an affinity for memorising timetables, but it was something that she did. She thought it was kind of weird, but everyone else thought it was cool. The convention's timetable was a cakewalk though, so she recited it to them.

At eleven, the mini shops and fanstalls would open up, along with the bar, which drew an impressed eyebrow-raise out of Dean. Apparently he hadn't been expecting a bar. At eleven-thirty, there was Trivia, which was the usual favourite. There were two rounds with teams. It was seriously fun. The rest of the day was just general browsing.

A low whistle came from Dean.

"Yeah, I know, it doesn't seem like much, but it's much more occupying than it sounds. To be honest, some of the highlights of every con come from the common room, where everyone kind of gathers when they want to chat. There are some huge discussions over there, and even if they aren't officially scheduled, they're definitely second best from the trivia."

Dean spoke up, "Me and Sammy are gonna kick that thing's ass!"

Jenn raised a friendly eyebrow, "Oh really? Me and Casey happened to have won the trivia last year, so don't be so sure."

Dean flashed a boyish smile at Jenn. Usually she would have drowned in her own blush, but she seemed to deal.

"Oh it is _on._"

_(I'm really happy that I've been working on this for the past couple days, and I finally got myself to post it! Aw yess. Lack of updates has had me feeling a bit anxious, but I've been getting better at ignoring block. Real talk -Lizzy)_


End file.
